Love on the Open Sea
by BlueEyesMaster
Summary: Alexis is a resident of Port Royale, until she and her friends are caught in a pirate attack and captured by the evil Hell Kaiser pirate, Zane Truesdale and his crew of pirates.
1. Enter Captain Hell Kaiser

**In this story Zane starts out as Hell Kaiser so he's not that nice, neither is any of his crew. Rated M for language, violence, and some scenes.**

**Pairing: Alexis/Zane**

**Chazz/Fonda, Jasmine, and Mindy**

**Chapter One**

**Enter Captain Hell Kaiser**

Dark clouds covered the sky over the British port of Port Royal. On the island a young girl with long blond hair ran down the street until she entered an inn. She removed her overcoat to reveal her black and white maid uniform. The skirt was real short and the top was a low cut showing the girl's goods. "Ah Alexis your finally here, Fonda was getting worried something happened," another young girl in a maid uniform said.

"I was running late Mindy, I was stopped by some soldiers," Alexis said.

"Those damn soldiers are always hitting on us, we should give them apiece of our minds," a third girl said.

"I know Jasmine, but as long as their the King's soldiers we can't do that," Mindy said.

"I'd like to give them a good kick in their nether regions; see how they like that," Jasmine said showing her high kick as Alexis and Mindy laughed. A tall woman wearing a long black dress walked out of the inn cellar.

"Oh Alexis your here," the woman said seeing Alexis as she entered the room.

"Yes Ms. Fonda I was just held up," Alexis said. Fonda smiled and handed the girls their blanket, sheets, and pillows.

"Okay girls I need all the rooms cleaned and made for the customers, hop to it," Fonda said. Alexis and her two friends nodded and went down the inn's halls to get to work.

On the outskirts of the port, a large black ship was heading inwards. The ship sailed blue sails, but no flag. Men on the ship wore blue bandanas and sashes with both black or white pants and tunics. A young man with black hair, wearing a blue coat and black pants walked up the stairs to the helm.

He had a sword tied to his sash and also a one shot pistol. "Captain we are nearing Port Royal," the man said. The captain was a slightly older man with dark blue hair. He wore a long flowing black coat with blue stripes. His black pants were tucked into his boots and his sword hung loosely on his belt next to his sword.

"Captain Zane sir," the man said. The captain looked down at his first mate and smiled.

" Chazz, tell the men to get the boats and guns ready, make sure when we land everything is for grabs and everyone in the port is a target for killing," Zane said placing an evil smirk on.

"Ay captain. Maybe this port will have some good whences for us," Chazz laughed.

"Ready the guns you bunch of scally wags," Chazz yelled to all the other pirates. Zane smiled as he watched his ship's cannons come out and ready themselves. He guided the ship inwards towards the port.

Alexis finished making the bed in one room and exited it carrying dirty sheets and pillows. Mindy and Jasmine also finished and followed Alexis down the stairs to the lobby. Fonda sat behind the counter going over bills and documents. "Every room is ready Ms. Fontaine," Alexis said.

"Thank you girls, we should be getting a few customers by morning," Fonda said. Just then there was a huge explosion. The inn rumbled as dust fell from the ceiling. Alexis ran to the window and looked outside to see a large black ship firing its cannons at the port.

"Ms. Fonda it's a pirate ship," Mindy said, her face going pale as was Jasmine's. Alexis ran outside with the shouts of her friends and Fonda yelling for her to return. Her eyes widen as she watched cannon balls fly from the ship and hit nearby houses. People ran amuck in the city as the continuous fire rained down on the port. Alexis looked at the ship and saw pirates loading into row boats and making their way towards the port.

She ran into the inn and grabbed the sword mounted above the fireplace. "Alexis you can't fight them, there's too many, they'll kill you" Mindy said grabbing her friend.

"Its okay I've a little sword practice when I was younger, you guys need to get out of here, now" Alexis yelled running outside.

Zane stood at the bow of his row boat as Chazz and two other men rowed towards the port. He had three hundred men strong, and the royal navy here had maybe around two hundred. Zane looked up as his ship's cannon's concentrated fire upon the English fort, making sure their cannons couldn't fire. Zane felt his boat hit sand and he jumped from it. "Chazz lead the men through the town, kill anyone who opposes you, make your way to the fort and dispatch the officers there," Zane ordered.

Chazz smirked and drew his pistol and sword. "Come on men you heard the captain, let go," Chazz yelled leading the pirates into the town. Zane walked calmly through the burning, destroyed town. He made his way down the street and turned to a British soldier who charged at him. He drew his pistol and shot, nailing the man in the head. Blood red crimson ran from the small bullet hole in the man's skull. Zane holstered his gun and turned to see something he'd never before seen.

A young girl in a maid's outfit had a sword and was holding off a few of his pirates. Zane drew his rapier from its scabbard and walked over smiling. Alexis tried her best to fight the savage pirates, but fighting a murderous man in only a short skirt was not easy. She hit away the pirates sword and saw he was about to counter attack when he was stopped by a man in a long black coat and hat. He wore what looked like the best in shape clothes out of all the pirates. "I'll take care of this, go to the fort," he told the pirate.

"Yes captain," he said and ran off. Alexis turned to the pirate captain and raised her sword.

"It seems you got the basics of sword fighting, but can you beat someone who was raised doing it," Zane said smirking. He swung his sword fast and hit Alexis's making the young girl jump back. He stepped quickly and hit at her some more. He swung it once and hit Alexis on the arm causing her sleeve to rip and cause a thin line of blood to form on her arm. Zane smiled and jumped forward placing his fist hard into her stomach causing Alexis to fly back and crash into some wooden crates. Zane walked over to her body and kicked away her sword.

She was knocked out from the force of the hit. Zane placed the tip of his sword under her chin and smirked. He sheathed his sword and motioned to a pirate in dark blue wearing glasses. "Torrey, round up the men, we leave in five minutes," Zane told the pirate. He nodded and ran off towards the fort. Zane picked Alexis up onto his shoulder and walked back to his row boat.

Mindy and Jasmine held onto each other as the explosions ripped outside. Fonda sat next to them saying a few prayers. Just then the inn door was kicked down and in walked a large muscle pirate and Chazz. "There is nothing here Damon, lets go," Chazz said to his larger counterpart. Damon had long black hair and wore no shirt to show off his muscles. Chazz was about to leave the Tarzan look alike when he heard a noise from behind the counter. He walked over to it and peered over the side at Mindy, Jasmine, and Fonda.

"Hello there my lovelies," he said smirking. The girls screamed and ran out from the counter. They ran towards the door but were caught by Damon. Mindy broke free and tried to make a break when Chazz knocked her down. He drew his sword and pointed it at her.

"Go ahead move, I dare you," he said smirking. Zane made it back to the ship and walked below deck until he came to a door. He opened it to reveal a large elaborate room. Blue draperies and banners hung on the wall which was shined and cleaned to show off its dark brown color. He walked over to a large bed and placed Alexis down on it. He smirked at her sleeping from and walked back outside on deck. He looked up to see the fort burning and his men returning.

Chazz and Damon walked onto the boat carrying three women. "A hefty find Captain Zane," Chazz said smacking Mindy on the bottom.

"Put them in the cells below," Zane ordered. He watched as his men carried weapons, gold and valuables onto the ship. He walked to the helm, "Raise the anchor lets get out of here," he yelled. He smiled as his ship took sail towards the open sea as Port Royale burned in the back.

**End Chapter**

**Please Review**


	2. Ship Chores

Sorry I haven' updated in a long time, but my school has been giving work and I'm in 11th grade and my college counts on these grades, but i'll try to update as much as possible.

I know some scenes Zane and others are mean in, but hey their pirates.

Chapter Two

Ship Chores

Zane stood at the helm of his ship as they sailed across the dark sea. Chazz made his way up to him and sat on the railing next to him. " So I saw you found yourself a woman Captain Kaiser, what do you plan to do with her," Chazz asked in his Princeton voice. Zane glared at him and walked away from the helm letting a crew member take over. " I think our ship needs a good cleaning and our food needs some more spice to it, don't you think Chazz," Zane said smiling at his first mate. Chazz smiled and leaped from the railing.

" I get you captain, you can very cruel at times," Chazz said smirking. Zane chuckled and walked down the stairs with Chazz behind him. " Go get the other three," he said. Chazz smiled and headed for the holding cells as Zane walked to his room.

Alexis moaned and opened her eyes slowly. She looked around and found herself in a large bed. She then looked around and found herself in a room. " The port," she yelled. She got out of the bed and looked out the side window to see the sea going by. " I've been kidnapped," she said. She saw a door and ran to it. She opened it and ran into a large well muscular chest covered by a black shirt. She looked up at a man with blue hair and a pirate hat, the man she had fought.

" It seems like your trying to get somewhere," Zane said.

" Yeah out of here, you took me away from my home you bastard," she said trying to strike Zane. He grabbe dher wrist and gripped it hard causing Alexis to whinch in pain. Zane smiled and tossed her down to the floor. " So what if I did, I'm the great pirate Captain Hell Kaiser and no one questions my actions, got it whench," Zane said smirking. Alexis looked at her wrist which was turning purple from his strong grip.

" Your not a man, your a vile monster," she yelled. Zane chuckled and walked towards her and placed his boot on her hand making her cry out in pain.

" Your right about that," he said smirking. He then grabbed Alexis by her hair and drug her up the stairs outside. Meanwhile Chazz made his way to the holding cells where the three other women slept. He grabbed a bucket of ice cold water and tossed it on them making them shriek and awaken. " Rise in shine," Chazz laughed.

He opened the cell and three strong pirates entered and grabbed the women. Chazz smiled as they were taken by him to the deck. He stopped the one carrying Mindy and smiled at her fearful look. " Don't fret my dear, we are known for being gentle," Chazz said and stroked her hair making her shriek from his touch. Chazz laughed and followed the three up on deck.

Zane stood waiting with Alexis's hair still in his grasp. As the other three were brought up he tossed Alexis to them. " Alexis are you okay," Mindy and Jasmine asked running to their friend. Zane smirked and told his men to line them up. They were held tight in a line, as Zane looked at them. " You know something Chazz, I don't think they can work to their full in those clothes," Zane said. Chazz smiled and drew his sword.

" Your right," Chazz said. He swung his sword fast and cut all their clothes off leaving them in only their undergarments. The whole pirate crew laughed as Zane smirked. " You bastard," Alexis yelled. Zane frowned and walked over to Alexis his bigger form loaming over her. He looked down at her as her firece eyes glared at him. He leaned down to her ear and whispered.

" It will be fun breaking you,". Alexis looked at him in shock by his words. He chuckled and walked away. Chazz smiled and handed the four women a bucket of sludge. " The captain wants his deck cleaned and washed, hop to it," Chazz said. The pirates than tossed the girls down and watched in amusement as they began to clean the ship. Alexis glared at Zane who sat at the helm watching.

" That guy, he'll pay," she said.

" Quite Alexis, you don't want them to hear you," Mindy said. She was then kicked down by Chazz who yelled. " No talking you whore," he said and then laughed. Alexis grolwed and got up and struck Chazz in the side of the face causing the young pirate to fall back into the side of the ship. " No one does that to my friends," Alexis said. Chazz rubbed his cheek and glared at Alexis.

He got up and slapped her hard in the face making her fall. He then looked at Zane who nodded. He smirked and kicked Alexis with his foot about five times until she had several bruises. " No one touches the Chazz understand that," he said and then spit on her before leaving. Zane chuckled as the three girls helped Alexis up to finished their work.

" I guess Hell Kaiser sure lives up to the rumors, he's a evil person who cares for no one," Fonda said. Mindy and Jasmine were scared and continued to clean as Alexis tried her best with all her wounds. After about and hour of cleaning the four women stood up there undergarments dirty and so were their faces. Chazz smiled as he walked up to them with Damon and Torrey behind him. " Well it seems your cleaning it done but I don think it looks good, so do it again," Chazz said smiling.

" What," Fonda yelled. She was then hit by Damon hard and sent back hitting the wall. Chazz chuckled and looked at Mindy and Jasmine who quivered in fear and went to work. He then looked at Alexis who stood tall at him. He raised and eyebrow and walked over to her. " Something wrong," Chazz asked.

" Yeah, we cleaned you stinkin deck and now you want us to do it again," Alexis said.

" Yes thats what I just said," Chazz said. Alexis clenched her fist's and glared at him.

" Well his my answer," she said taking a bucket of sludge and throwing it in Chazz's face. Chazz slipped and fell on the sludge as it covered his face. Most of the pirates could not resist but laugh. Chazz grolwed and got up, he was about to strike her when Zane stopped him. " Enough Chazz," he yelled. Chazz looked at his captain and Alexis looked at him, did he actually save her. Zane smirked at Alexis and turned away.

" It seems our little slave here needs a public example made out of her," Zane said. Chazz smirked and nodded at Damon and Torrey who grabbed Alexis by each arm and held her down. Chazz smiled as a pirate came up holding a whip. Jasmine and Mindy shrieked as their friend was held down. Chazz smirked and removed Alexis's top for a clean shot of her pale back. The pirate with the whip looked at Zane who nodded.

He then swiftly swung the whip hitting Alexis's back and making her scream. He did it again making her scream louder as marks and blood began to plague her back. After eight more hits she was out cold as blood ran down her back. " Take her away," Zane said. Two pirates nodded and drug her body away below deck. Zane chuckled lightly and made his way to the helm. He loved being who he was.

End Chapter

Please Comment


	3. Bed Time

**Please Comment**

**Disclaimir: Don;t Own Yu-Gi-Oh or GX**

**Chapter Three**

**Bed Time**

Zane stood at the stern of his ship as night fell. His men walked lazily around the ship and soon turned in except for Zane and Chazz. Chazz walked up to Zane and smriked as he stood next to him. " A fine day today, hey captain," Chazz asked. Zane looked at him and handed him the wheel. " I'm going in for the night keep us on route to the island," Zane said. Chazz nodded as Zane walked down the stairs.

He stopped and looked at the full moon overhead as its silver glow shined down on him. He then went below deck. He walked to his room and entered to a nice roaring fire and a full meal. He removed his hat and coat and then spotted Alexis laying on his bed with bandages over her back. He walked over to the edge of the bed and glanced down at her sleeping face. He then moved his hand and brushed some hair from her face. His eyes narrowed and he grunted turning and sitting at his table to eat.

Back at Port Royale, the British soldiers were getting organized again and repairing broken homes and shops while burying their dead. A small British ship came into the port and three young men leaped off and ran towards the town. " Alright we're here finally," a young boy in a red uniform with brown hair said. " Yeah and by the looks of things pirates came before us," a large fat boy said. A third was a small boy with greenish hair and glasses who surveyed the damage.

' Zane was this the work of you again,' the young boy thought.

Alexis breathed peacfully in her sleep but caught the sound of something. She opened her eyes slowly and watched as he blurred vision came into focus. She glanced around the large room at the small fire, the large bed, and then the evil captain sitting peacfully at his table eating. Alexis looked at him as he ate with no emotion. ' How could someone who looks so sweet, be so evil,' she thought. She then got scared as if reading her mind Zane looked at her.

The two glared at eachother for a moment before Zane spoke. " Awake I see, I would have thought you dead," he said smirking. Alexis glared at him but dare not move. " After what you did I wish I had," Alexis said in a defying tone. Zane looked at her and got up. He walked towards her making her back up against the head of the bed and groaning from her wounds. She looked up as Zane's tall form loomed over hers.

He looked at her with no emotiong again. " How do you still keep that fire in your eyes, how do you still stand up when you are knocked down," Zane asked her. Alexis looked at him and grolwed. " Its something normal humans can do, a evil man as yourself could never know," Alexis said. Zane grinned and suddenly brought his hand across her face knocking from the bed. She fell with a thud and Zane chuckled.

" Your right maybe I won't, but whats the point I have the power around here so it doesn't matter to me," Zane said smirking. He then walked back to his table and sat down. He smiled as he tossed a few meat bones and crumbs of bread to Alexis. " There something for a slave like you to eat," he said laughing.

Alexis glared at him but slowly took the found not out of spite but hunger. She then slowly got back onto the bed and laid on her stomach to ease her back. Zane finished his meal soon and cleaned up. Alexis then remembered this was his bed and that meant he'd be sleeping with her. Zane came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but his pants and Alexis could not help but blush a little. She turned her head away from him as he made his way to his bed.

He sat on the edge and rubbed his head before blowing out the candle and laying down under the sheets. Alexis moved as far to th edge as possible to get away from him. She was suprised when he just turned away from her and soon fell asleep. She sighed some relief and then also tried to get some sleep.

Zane was sleeping fine through the night as cool air from the window blew in. He had smiled when he got into the bed at how the young girl reacted. He then heard some wimpering and knew it was her. He chuckled to himslef but then was shocked as he felt two arms wrap around under his arms and then his chest. He looked to see Alexis move closer to him and cuddle against his back for warmth. She then smiled in her sleep and began to rest more peacful. Zane could no believe what he was seeing, how this girl had feared and hated him but was now seeking warmth from him.

He had the urge the hit her away but instead he smirked at another idea. To wait for morning and see how she reacts to her present situation. He then grinned more and closed his eyes for more sleep.

**End Chapter**

**Please Comment**

**I know its short and I'm sorry for that**


	4. Pirate Sanctuary

**Please Review**

**Chapter Four**

**Pirate Sanctuary**

Alexis slept fine through the night except for when the cold wind blew through making her shiver. She was half asleep and half awake at the time and could find no warmth. She then felt the warm body of the evil captain and without thinking had wrapped her arms around him and hugged his back and smiled as she felt the warmth come to her body. That is what happened during the night and now as the golden sun rose over the waves of the ocean a smiling Alexis slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was a blur and it soon fixed itself and her smiled went to a combination of disgust and worry.

As she found herself hugging the man who had put her through so much hell. She shrieked and let go of him moving away and out of the bed which was bad cause it hurt her whip wounds. " Whats wrong, you were different last night, its seemed you were warming up to me," came the voice of Zane. Alexis backed up against the wall as he got out of the bed and smirked at her.

" Well if I hadn't been half asleep I would have rather killed you than do what I did," Alexis growled at him. Zane smirked and chuckled as he walked towards her until he stood infront of her.

"Really, I actually had other things in mind you could have done for me," Zane said leaning down to her. He stopped as his face was right in front of hers. She tried to move but her placed both his arms on each side of her. " Would you have liked that," he said grinning as his face moved closer to her. He was just infront of her when Chazz came through the door.

He looked to see his captain pinning the young blonde to the wall. He smirked and looked as his captain turned and glared at him. " What is it," he growled.

" Captain Zane we have arrived," Chazz said smiling. Zane smiled and looked at Alexis before he backed away and grabbed his coat, hat, sword, and boots. He placed them on and gave a small smirk at Alexis before he and Chazz were gone. As the door shut Alexis slid down the wall and sat there her heart beating fast. She was thinking about what he was going to do to her. A small blush came to her face but she shook it away remembering he was just a evil, disgusting pirate.

Zane walked onto deck where his men were working around the ship. He grabbed a teliscope from Torrey and looked through it and smiled. He was looking at a large town port set right in the middle of a giant rock island. He tossed the scope back to Torrey and climbed to the helm. " We have arrived, to our pirate sanctuary," Zane said smirking.

A few hundred or so miles away from Zane and his crew's postion, the British ship that had docked at Port Royale was now sailing after Hell Kaiser. The three young boy's known as Jaden, Chumley, and Syrus were on the ship as cabin boy's. Jaden was a young boy around 16 looking for adventure and fun. Chumley was 15 and by standards overweight, while Syrus was 15 and a smart and cute young boy but not much of a fighter. Syrus sat alone on the edge of the ship thinking about the coming battle they might have with Hell Kaiser.

He sighed and looked at the passing water under his feet as his friend Jaden joined him. " He Sy whats wrong, you've been depressed ever since we left the port, be happy, we might get to fight some real pirates," Jaden said laughing.

" I wish I could Jaden but, its just, oh nothing," Syrus said looking away. Jaden sighed and patted his friend on the shoulder before going back to his cleaning duties. ' I don't wish to fight my brother, only bring him back to what he once was' Syrus thought.

Zane came down from the helm as they we're docking at the port. " Chazz keep the slaves here and have them clean as I go to see him," Zane said. Chazz nodded to his captain as a few men placed a wooden plank down. Zane then turned and walked down the plank to the busy town where other pirates were. They were fighting, drkining, shooting, having sex and other vile things in some people's eye's. Zane smirked and made hsi way to the center of town where a large and expensive looking house sat.

He walked in and knocked down a few servants to get them out of his way. He made his way up some stairs and then kicked in a door where a chair sat the back facing him. " never knew how to knock hey Zane," a high pitched voice came. Zane stood there as the chair spun around to show a tall skiny guy with a weird looking face and neck. He wore blue clothes with pinkish shirt under and short cut blonde hair.

" I guess my parents didn't teach me well, Crowler," Zane said smirking at the man behind his desk.

Alexis sat on the ship in her dirty undergarments again as her friends and she washed the deck. He stopped and ran her fingers through her hair which was found to be sticky and dirty, not to mention it smelled like week old maggot trash. She cursed and looked around at the area, the port full of ships and the busy town. If she could get off the ship, she could probably lose them in the town, but her friends. Alexis looked at them and was sadden by their condition, even Fonda looked bad.

She looked up and saw that Chazz was distracted by another pirate at the moment and if she did not take this chance she would never get off. She would escape and bring the whole Royale navy here. She then finally made up her mind and went for it. She got up quick and ran to the side of the ship where she leaped and dived into the water. She then resurfaced and heard the shots of the pirates and then a few more splashes. She turned to see a few pirates swimming after her.

She grunted and began swimming towards the port and found herself to be faster than them. She soon reached the port and shivering from the cold water ran into the pirate town to hide.

" So you attacked port Royale one of the British's main port, you sure are crazy Hell Kaiser," Crowler said smiling. Zane smirked and looked at the town's mayor.

" So I guess you got a good plunder," Crowler asked.

" Of course, my men will unload half of it when I return, as long as you provide us with our provisions," Zane said. Crowler smirked and wrote down on paper a order for food and weapons to go to Zane's ship. Zane smriked and then turned to leave. " Oh and Zane, it seems your bounty has risen to $500,000,000 now after your attack," Crowler said.

Zane smirked and looked at a wanted poster of himself Crowler had. He tossed it away and chuckled as he left. " They got my picture wrong," he said laughing to himself. He walked out into the sun and looked down at his ship and raised an eyebrow as he watched his men panick on the ship and run into the port. He then glared and made his way into the town.

Alexis ran fast on her bare feet until she stopped and ducked behind a building. She tried to catch her breathe when she heard some chuckling behind her. She turned her head to see three or four dirty looking pirates behind her with sword and grins. " Well look here jents, it seems a cute young girl has stumbled onto our terrain," one said. The other three smiled and glared at Alexis's half naked body and grinned. They then ran at her and grabbed her two arms and pinned her to the ground.

The leader of the group smirked as he stood over her. " This will be fun," he said as he began to undo his belt. Alexis looked up at him with shock and tried to move but could not. He man smiled and pulled his pants down and got ontop of Alexis and began kissing her as she screamed. The man laughed but then her yelled in pain.

Alexis looked up as blood dripped down onto her stomach. A sharp blade had piereced the man's stomach. He then fell off Alexis and she looked up to see Zane holding his sword which blood dripped off it. Zane glared down at Alexis but then turned his back to her to glare at the three remaining pirates. " Hey buddy you'll pay for killing our leader," they said drawing swords.

They charged Zane who smirked and blocked all three swords. He then drew a pistol and fired a shot into one man's head making blood splatter everywhere as his limp body fell. Zane then deflected the last two swords and spun around sliting both men's thoarts. His cape floated and fell as the two men slammed dead onto the ground. Alexis looked at Zane with wide eyes as he cleaned his sword and sheathed it. Tears began to fill her eyes up as she stood.

Zane glared at the dead pirates and grunted. He turned to Alexis to give her a good yelling and maybe a smack when he was hit in the chest by her body as she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. " Thank you, for saving me," she said between tears as she cried into his chest. Zane looked down at her in shock as she cried. Alexis knew she was hugging a man who treated her horrible, but he had just saved her from being rapped and she was just happy he had.

End Chapter

Please Review


	5. Attacked!

**Okay his my next chapter in this story and sorry it took so long, I've been very busy getting my license and school work.**

**Pleas Review**

**Chapter Five**

**Attacked!**

Zane looked down at the young girl and was caught off guard. He didn't know whether to be angry or surprised. He grunted and pushed the girl away from him. " Don't touch me and I shouldn't have saved you because you deserved what was about to happen for leaving my ship," Zane cursed at her. Alexis looked at him and sighed lowering ehr head. Zane sneered and grabbed her by her arm and roughly pulled her along.

" Come you'll have extra chorse when we get back and less food," he said. Alexis looked at him and sighed after seeing him turn back to his normal cruel self, but she smiled inside as she knew he was just blaming her to cover his on actions up. When they arrived at the docked ship Chazz and the other pirates came rushing off to meet Zane.

" I see you caught the wench aye Zane, whats her punishment, more lashes I hope," Chazz said grinning. Zane growled and pushed his first mate out of the way and headed onto the ship dragging Alexis. " You three stop your work, Ms. Rhodes here has volunteered to do it for you, now get to work," Zane yelled pushing Alexis down to the deck. She grunted and than grabbed a bucket and cloth and began scrubbing the deck.

Zane grunted and glared at his crew. " Stop gawking your assholes and get us sailing now," he growled at them. They all shivered and ran to their posts to work. Zane tossed his coat and walked up to the helm and placed his hat on the wheel as he rubbed his head. " Are you okay captain," Chazz asked walking up to Zane.

" I'm fine go and help set sail," Zane said glaring at Chazz. He nodded and left Zane alone on the helm to place Mindy, Jasmine, and Fonda below in the cell. Zane looked down at Alexis and watched her clean as he thought. ' When I saw those men doing that to her, I was filled with anger and thats what guided my sword into them, but why was I fiiled with anger, I shouldn't have care what happened to her,' Zane thought to himself. Just then there was a sharp whistle and Zane turned his head to see the blond haired and old looking Crolwer come running down the dock and onto his ship.

" Whew, caught you just in time Zane," Crolwed said walking up to the helm.

" Whats wrong Crolwer, your pay not enough," Zane asked. Crolwer chuckled and placed a hand on Zane's shoulder. " No my dear Zane it was enough, I just decided to tag along with you this time, its been awhile since I've been out on the sea," Crolwer said. Zane grunted and shook Crolwer's hand off him.

" Fine but you watch yourself, now set sail," he yelled to his crew. He took the helm and turned it to steer them out of the port and into the open sea.

-

In the middle of the blue ocean, the British ship carrying Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley sailed. Syrus sat on the side and sighed as he looked down at the rushing water while behind him Chumley and Jaden scrubbed the deck. " Hey Jaden how come Syrus has been so depressed as of late," Chumley asked. Jaden looked at Syrus and sighed.

" I don't know, he hasn;t said anything since we left Port Royal after that pirate captain, whats his name, Smell Maiser," Jaden said scratching his head.

" Hell Kaiser," Chumley corrected him while shaking his head. " Oh yeah that guy," Jaden said laughing. Syrus listened to them and sighed lowering his head.

' Yes Hell Kaiser, my brother Zane,' Syrus thought looking up at the sky.

-

Zane steered his ship as the crew walked around fixing and checking the ship. Alexis grunted as she wiped sweat from her brow as she stood up and checked her job. She smiled as she looked at the now clean deck. She sighed and placed his bucket and cloth down as she walked over to the side and glanced out at the sea, letting the ocean air blow her hair. She then raised an eyebrow as she felt her hair and how dirty and slimy it was, than she smelt herself and gasped, she stunk! " I wonder what the chances of me getting a bath are?" she wondered.

Zane was standing at the helm as Crowler was standing behind him reading a map. " So where to Mr. Hell Kaiser?" Crowler asked. Zane steered the ship and looked ahead. " To the Forbidden Island on the edge of the ocean," he said. Crolwer dropped the map and looked at Zane with shocked eyes.

" Are you crazy, its called the Forbidden Island for a reason, no one goes or comes from it, not even you can survive it Hell Kaiser," Crowler yelled. Zane chuckled to himself and grinned at Crowler. " You obvisouly don't know me, they say a moutain of treasure is to be found there," Zane said.

" Yeah among lots of other things, monsters, skeletons, and also the mysterious Shadow Pirates who are said to be unbeatable," Crowler said shaking a little. Zane grunted at Crolwer and made a crew member take the helm. " Crowler you believe too much in ghost stories," Zane said walking down to the deck. He walked onto the deck and looked over at Alexis who was sniffing herself. He raised an eyebrow and walked over to her.

" You like acting like a common mutt," Alexis heard behind her. She turned to see Zane grinning at her. " Huh, no I just smell and need a bath," Alexis said. Zane smirked and turned from her. " Than come on," he said walking to the door leading below deck. Alexis wondered what he was up to, but followed him anyways. He lead her below deck and down to his room where they went in.

In the room Alexis saw a never before seen woman with long red hair setting Zane's table for dinner. She wore a black and blue outfit with a V cut shirt to show off her large clevage. " Missy run some bath water for her please," Zane said to the woman pointing to Alexis. The girl looked up and smiled at Zane and walked over to him.

" Of course my dear," she said winking to him. Zane grutned and walked over to his table to sit and get ready for his dinner. Alexis stood and watched him but then turned as she saw Missy pulling out a large tub and than fill it with water. " Okay strip and get in before the water gets cold," she told Alexis. Alexis looked at her and than Zane who was busy looking at a map.

" But, he's in here," Alexis said. Missy looked at her and laughed.

" Dear it should be and honor to strip before the great Hell Kaiser and anyways the guy hasn't touched a woman in a long time," Missy said getting a loud grunt from Zane. " You can leave now Missy," he said. She smirked and winked at Alexis as she left the room. Alexis gulped and looked at the tub and Zane. She than slowly began to take her clothes off sliding her top off to reveal he white skin and recent whip scars.

Zane looked up to see her remove her top and place a arm over her chest as he other removed her pants. Zane looked at the backside of her body and traced all the way down her body. Alexis felt like she was being watched and than slowly got into the tub and sank down in it till only her head was above the water and he hair floated on the surface. Zane smiled and than looked up as Torrey came in and placed his dinner and wine down.

" Anything else captain?" Torrey asked. Zane looked over at Alexis and sighed. " Get some clothes for her and tell Chazz to let the other three get baths, they smell also," Zane said. Torrey bowed and than turned and walked away to get the clothes and tell Chazz. Zane poured some wine in his glass and looked over at Alexis as she began cleaning her body.

-

" Get in the goddamn water," a mad Chazz yelled. He was in the bath quaters with Mindy, Jasmine, and Fonda near a bath tub. Fonda and Jasmine had gotten in quickly before Chazz arrived but Mindy was refusing to strip infront of him and get in. " Listen either you strip and get in, or I do it for you," Chazz growled.

" I dare you, scum," Mindy yelled. Chazz smiled and took out a small dagger and grabbed Mindy and ripped her shirt and pants off and smiled at her body. He then smiled, " see you dared me," he said smirking. He than gave her a quick peck on the lips and than tossed Mindy into the water. He laughed and turned and made his way out of the room.

-

Syrus sighed as he looked over the side of the ship as Jaden and Chumley played a game, when all of a sudden. " Sir we have spotted the Hell Kaiser's ship off the port side," a soldier said. A man in a white wig and red uniform walked out and glanced through a spy glass to see Zane's ship.

" Great get ready for battle, ready the cannons," he ordered. Syrus got up quickly and looked at the ship as Jaden and Chumley ran over to the side. " Alright some action now," Jaden said.

" Brother," Syrus thought.

-

Zane said eating his food and sipped his wine as Alexis dryed herself off and than hung her towel up to block Zane's view of her. Zane smirked and got up. He walked behind the towel and stood behind Alexis as she pulled her new black pants up. She was about to button her shirt up when she turned around into Zane. She gasped as Zane smirked at her. " Why do you need to block my view of you, something you don't want me to see," he asked smiling.

Alexis backed away from him and pulled her shirt closed as he came closer. " As Missy said its been awhile since I was with a woman," he said placing a arm by her head as she backed into the wall. " Now I think this morning we were in the same place but didn;t finish," he said getting his face close to here.

Alexis gulped when she heard a loud boom. Then the ship was tossed to the side and both Zane and Alexis fell backwards onto the floor with Alexis landing ontop if Zane. Alexis grunted and opened her eyes to find her body pushed onto Zane's. She yelped and got up quickly buttoning her shirt. Zane grunted and shook his head. Then there was another boom and again the ship rocked violently tossing Alexis back as Zane held on. He looked up as his table shook knocking his maps, wine, and food off and breaking the plates and glass.

" Captain, quick we're under attack," Zane heard Chazz yell form the top deck. He grunted and busted through his doors and ran up on deck to find his ship was some what destroyed. He grunted and turned to see his men firing their cannons as another ship that flew a British flag. " Damn they caught us, return fire, Chazz get us close to them, we have to get them into close combat," Zane yelled.

" Aye captain," Chazz said turning the ship sharply and making it head towards the British ship. Zane drew his sword and ducked down at musket fire began to rain on them. Alexis ran to the doorway of the deck and ducked back as bullets hit by her. She looked out to see Zane crouched down to avoid being hit while other pirates were hit by the flying bullets making blood splash from their bodies as they fell.

" Alexis get down," came teh voices of Mindy and Jasmine. Alexis looked at them and ran to them to hide. Zane looked up as his ship came in close the the British one and soon rammed its side. " Attack Men!" he yelled as his crew cheered. The pirates drew swords and pistols and charged as British soldiers hopped over onto the ship with muskets to fight. Several pirates where shot down by gunfire as they got to the soldiers.

Zane stabbed his sword into a soldier and than pulled him infront of himself to take a musket bullet. He than kicked the guy off and slit the man's thoart that tried to shoot him. Chazz slid down the helm banister and did a flip onto a soldier stabbing him in the neck. Crowler drew his sword and began dueling a general with a sword. He twirled and parried the man's sword and swung around slicing the man twice in the chest and than stabbed him in the heart.

Alexis watched the carnage as blood and guts sprayed onto the deck and both soldiers and pirates fell. She than saw Zane fighting a guy while a British soldier lined a shot at Zane's back from behind. She grunted and ran out while Mindy and Jasmine yelled at her. She picked up a boat oar and ran and hit the guy in the head knocking him overboard. Zane heard the splash and turned to see Alexis holding a oar while standing behind him. He smiled and stabbed another soldier and tossed him overboard.

Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley hid on the British ship as they watched the battle. Syrus looked at all the pirates trying to find his brother out of all of them. Jaden grunted and clenched his hand. " I wanna fight, their all dying," he cursed. He than grunted and got up and grabbed a sword and leaped over. " Jaden no," Chumley said standing up with Syrus. Jaden charged over and sliced a pirate in the back and than looked around until he spotted Zane and Alexis.

" Hell Kaiser your mine," Jaden yelled. He charge and Syrus watched him and than looked to see Zane turning to Jaden. " Brother," he said. Zane turned to see a young British soldier charge at him with a sword. He got infront of Alexis and blocked the boy's sword.

" Your reckless," Zane said punching Jaden in the face and backwards. Jaden grunted and turned to get a boot to his face. Zane smiled and grabbed Jaden's hand and crack it till he dropped his sword. Jaden fell to his knees as Zane glared down at him. He was about to stab him when he noticed a young boy with sea green hair run onto his ship and too Jaden. " Syrus," Zane said looking down at his younger brother. Syrus got infront of Jaden and looked up at Zane.

The two brothers glared at eachother until, they heard the retreat horn from the British. " Get off my ship," Zane said coldly to Syrus. Syrus lowered his head and quickly grabbed Jaden and ran past the pirates and leaped onto the British ship that began to retreat.

" Captain do we blow them out of the water," Chazz asked. Zane watched the ship leave and shook his head. " No let them leave, they've lost enough, now toss the dead over and lets get going, we need to find a port to stop and repair," Zane said. He than watched the ship sail away and his brother was gone. He than turned and was about to head to the helm when he looked at Alexis.

She sighed and placed the oar down and walked past him. " Thank you," she heard Zane say to her. She opened her eyes wide and turned back to him. " What?" she asked.

" Thank you for helping me back there," Zane said glaring at her. Alexis smiled for once she had been on the ship and nodded. " Your welcome," she said walking away.

" Don't expect another thank you though," Zane said walking away from her also. Alexis turned to him and than walked below deck smiling. " Maybe he might have a heart after all, but I have to make him realize he does," Alexis said smiling.

**End Chapter**

**Please Review**


	6. From Devil to Savior

**Please Review**

**Chapter Six**

It had been about three hours after the attack from the British ship and it showed as the crew tried their best to repair the ship until they arrived at a port. Chazz was busy steering the ship as Crowler stood next to him with the map trying to find the nearest port. Damon walked on deck carrying extra lumber for the fixing of the ship as Torrey made measurements for the repairs. Mindy, Jasmine, and Fonda worked hard on getting the deck that Alexis had cleaned eariler, free of dirty water and red blood. Alexis watched all this and than turned to look at the back of the pirate Captain Hell Kaiser who had been looking over the edge of the ship in deep thought for over an hour.

' I wonder whats tugging at him,' Alexis thought looking at him. Zane looked down at the passing water his ship cut in half as they sailed. He was thinking about his encounter with Syrus. ' I haven't seen him in over ten years, it looks like mother and father had taken care of him well,' Zane thought. He than sighed and turned to spot Alexis looking at him. He just grunted and put his normal mean and evil look on as he walked up to Chazz and Crowler. " So whats our nearest port?" Zane asked Crowler walking over to him.

" Well there's a port about thirty miles from here but its a French Port," Crowler said. Chazz chuckled as Zane and Crowler looked at him.

" Huh big threat the French are to us," he said laughing. Zane grunted at him making him shut up and look ahead. Zane looked down at the map and than turned to leave.

" Make our heading their for now, I want this ship repaired," Zane said. Crowler nodded and marked the port as Chazz turned the helm East towards the port. Zane walked down the steps and looked around and than headed to the door to go below deck. He looked at Alexis who was now looking at the open sea as the wind blew her hair. He smiled and walked over behind her without her noticing.

" Like the view," Alexis heard a masculine voice say behind her. She got spooked abit and turned her head to look up at Zane. She than turned back and looked at the sea.

" Yes, I've always wanted to got on the ocean, I just never thought it would be on a pirate ship," Alexis said giving a small laugh. Zane just smirked and was about to say something when Chazz came up behind him.

" Sir I was wondering do you think its time to wake Belowski," Chazz asked. Zane grunted at Chazz's interruption but than nodded and followed Chazz down below deck. Alexis watched them leave and decided to tag along with them. Zane looked behind him as she followed he and Chazz to a door, but it was made of iron. Chazz reached and pulled out two masks and handed one to Alexis.

" Better put this on dear, or you'll be taking a nice long nap," Chazz said laughing.

" Why is that?" Alexis asked.

" Cause Belowski has a special power or odor you can say that can put people to sleep for hours," Zane said as Alexis took the mask.

" But what about you?" she asked again. Zane smirked and chuckled abit.

" I'm immune to it," he said as Chazz unlocked the door and pushed it open. He walked in as did Zane as Alexis looked at the white smoke filled room. She walked in but became blind as the smoke blocked her view of everything. After a few minutes the smoke cleared and Alexis saw a young or very short pirate in blue laying curled up on his bed.

" Belowski wake up already you stinkin stoner," Chazz said kicking his cot. Their was a loud low moan and than Belowski rolled over rubbing his eyes.

" Whats going on ya," he said half asleep.

" Your captain has waken you up to come serve now, so get your ass on deck," Chazz yelled. Belowski yawned and made an effort to get out of bed but fell face down instead. Alexis smiled and gave a small laugh as Chazz growled and Zane grunted.

" Chazz make sure he gets up and also a bath too, after three weeks of sleep he smells," Zane said. Alexis stopped laughing when she heard that.

" Three weeks of sleep," she said shocked.

" Yep drugs do that to you," Chazz laughed kicking Belowski for him to get up. Zane just left without a word as Alexis ran after him taking her mask off and dropping it. She followed Zane who walked down to his door and went in. Alexis stopped remembering what had happened between her and Zane now twice. She than just pushed them aside and walked in as Zane was sitting down at his table to get ready for his daily meal.

" So who was that young kid with the sea green hair you talked to during the attack," Alexis said finally breaking the silence. Zane looked up at her and than down at his meal Torrey put infront of him as he poured the red wine.

" No one," Zane answered without a thought. Alexis groaned and rolled her eyes at him.

" He was someone, but I understand you like to be all tough and let no one know anything about you," Alexis said crossing her arms. Zane grunted and glared at her.

" Its better people know less about me, makes them easier for me to kill and forget, so mind you own business," Zane said with a demanding tone. Alexis glared at him and stood up.

" Why should I, I've taken all your insults, your beatings and I've had it, your just a self centered bastard who cares for no one but himself and his damn pride, you care nothing for honor and you have no heart," Alexis yelled. Zane growled and stood up fast knocking his glass of wine down as he approached Alexis quickly and wrapped his fingers around her neck.

" You test my limits girl, your nothing but a slave worth nothing to me and your this close from being another one of my victims," Zane growled. Alexis looked up at him with fear which made him grin. He smiled and leaned down and kissed her roughly making her eyes widen, but than she began to beat on him to let her go and when he didn't she slapped his face as hard as she could.

Zane winced in pain but than grunted and slapped Alexis down and than kicked her. He regained his composure and smirked as he licked his lips. Chazz suddenly came in with some crew members as Zane sat back at his table. " Take her to the cells," he ordered Chazz. He nodded and quickly took Alexis from his room as Zane grunted and slammed his fist on the table.

Alexis felt her body being tossed into the damp and cold cell and than the locking of the cell doors. She looked up and than heard Mindy and Jasmine talking to her. " Alexis are you okay," they said. Alexis slapped their hands away and moved into a corner as she pulled her legs to her chest and than began to cry.

Jasmine and Mindy looked at her as Fonda moved over and grabbed Alexis in her arms and stroked her hair. " There there dear its okay," she said trying to calm Alexis down.

Zane walked on deck slamming the deck door open. All the crew avoided eye contact with him as he walked to the helm where Chazz and Crowler were. Chazz for the first time also avoided his captain's glare knowing now was not the time to piss him off anymore. " Are we almost there?" Zane asked grunting at Crowler. Crowler looked up and than pointed to a rather large port coming into view.

" Chazz dock us than gather some men and you will be coming a shore with me," Zane said walking down the stairs to the deck. He gathered his sword and pistol from his room and than walked past the cells. He stopped and looked in at his prisoners. He glared past Jasmine and Mindy and looked to see Fonda holding a crying Alexis. He grunted and continued on his way up deck.

" What a evil man, he should get whats coming to him," Jasmin said as Zane left. Fonda sighed and stroked Alexis's hair as she began to calm down.

Zane stood on the side of his ship as it docked in the French port, he, Crolwer, Chazz, Belowski, Damon, Torrey, and Missy all stepped onto the port deck and walked down into the French town. " Now everyone go, get supplies and anything to repair the ship," Zane said. He crew members all nodded and broke off into groups as Zane looked around and than headed towards the tavern for a drink.

-

Up on a large hill overlooking the French town, a large castle like fortress sat. Inside past a stain glass window a young man with short brown hair sat with his legs crossed on a large chair. He grinned and sipped red wine as he withdrew a red rag to wipe his lips. " Lord Pierre a pirate ship has just docked in the port," a soldier said running into the room.

" Ohhh really, some vile men wish to dirty up my wonderful port," the young lord said in a very rich French accent.

" Lord, what shall we do," the soldier asked. Pierre smiled and sipped his red wine down.

" Destroy the ship and kill those infutile men," he said grinning.

-

The crew of Zane's ship that was left walked around checking and repairing most of the ship. The four girls sat in their cell no making a sound as Alexis just stared at the floor with no emotion showing on her face. ' Your nothing but a slave,' the words of Zane ringing in her ears. She felt sad again and closed her eyes.

' I'm not just a slave,' she thought,' why does he have to be that way, so much for having a heart,' Alexis thought. Just then the sound of gunfire entered her thoughts and brought her back to reality. She looked up along with the others and looked out their small port window to see trooped in blue firing onto the ship. They also saw the bodies of the crew falling into the water as they were shot.

" Its the French army, we're saved," Mindy cheered. She hugged Jasmine as Alexis looked at the soldiers and saw their enjoyment in the killings they were doing.

" I don't think so," Alexis said. Just then there as a huge explosion causing the four girls to fall back.

" Their destroying the ship, they don't care about survivors," Jasmine yelled. Just then a cannon ball hit the wall in the cell causing a huge hole to appear than the voices of soldiers came.

" Hey I think there are some girls down here, we should bring them to Lord Pierre," the soldiers said laughing. Alexis looked to see soldiers coming down below, she than looked at the hole.

" Go now," she said pushing Jasmine and Mindy quickly through the hole and out into the water. She than pushed Fonda out and turned to see soldiers opening the cell door. She was about to jump out when one grabbed his leg. She kicked him but was grabbed by another and picked up.

" She's a beauty, Lord Pierre will like her," they said. Alexis grunted until the butt of a rifle hit her in the face knocking her out.

-

Zane sat in the tavern sipping on a glass of rum when someone ran into the bar making everyone look up. Zane turned to see it was Chazz with sweat running down his face. " Captain our ship," he said. Zane looked at him and than through a window to see smoke rising above the port. Zane grunted and before Chazz knew it he was chasing his Captain through the town towards the docks. Zane and Chazz arrived at about the same time the rest also arrived to find nothing but bits and pieces of their ship and the bodies of their crew.

" Awww shit, those damn French destoryed and killed or ship and crew," Chazz yelled stomping his feet. Zane looked around at all the bodies trying to find her among them when he heard splashes and looked down to see Mindy, Jasmine, and Fonda in the water.

" Help them out," Zane ordered. Chazz, Crowler and Damon reached down and pulled the three girls out of the water as Zane walked over to them.

" Where is Alexis," he asked them.

" They took her, the soldiers," Mindy said gasping for breathe as she leaned back in Chazz's arms. Zane grunted and than turned and looked up at the large castle.

" Captain what should we do," Torrey asked. Zane looked up at it and remembered the time where Alexis smiled at him and than how he treated her.

" You must save Alexis please," Jasmine and Mindy yelled. Zane glared up at the castle and than looked back at his crew.

" I have made my decision..."

-

Alexis groaned and opened her eyes slowly. She felt around and felt the soft texture of cloth making her open her eyes to find herself in a large room on a large bed. " Finally awake I see my dear," came a voice. Alexis turned to see the smiling face of Pierre looking at her. She sat up and looked around and than at Pierre.

" Where am I," she asked.

" You are in my castle dear and in my room," he said grinning as he walked over towards her. Alexis had bad feeling from this guy and backed away a bit as he came near. " My my you are quite a catch, whats someone as beautiful as you doing on a pirate ship," Pierre asked her.

" I was taken prisoner," she said. Pierre smiled and walked closer to her and placed a hand on her leg.

" Hopefully they didn't hurt you in anyway," he said tracing his hand up her leg. Alexis pulled her leg away from his hand making him chuckled.

" My dear why are you so afraid, I won't hurt you hard," he said grinning. He than reached and grabbed Alexis roughly and placed his lips on her making her wimper as she tried to push him away. He smiled and grabbed her hair and pulled her away.

" Its better not to fight me my dear or you might get hurt," he said as he pulled out a small dagger. He than felt her slap his face making him stumble back as Alexis ran to a corner. " You bitch, no one hits Lord Pierre," he said walking over to her with the dagger.

Suddenly thought a shot rang out and the dagger was blown from Pierre's hand. Both he and Alexis turned to see someone swing through the stain glass window with a large shatter and next thing Pierre had a boot connect with his face knocking him back into a wall. Alexis watched as the figure landed infront of her. She traced it up to notice black, blue, sword, pistol, and than the blue hair. " Lets jsut say I'm no one, Lord Pierre," Zane said smirking.

Alexis sat shocked as she looked up at the pirate captain. ' He came,' she thought. Zane looked over at her and than there was a loud explosion. " Damnit Chazz it was supposed to be a quiet attack," Zane said shaking his head. He than walked over and held his hand out to Alexis.

" You came, why, I'm nothing more than a slave," Alexis said looking away. Zane looked down at her and sighed, they did not have the time for this, but she was right. He gulped and sighed and looked away.

" I'm sorry," he said quietly. Alexis looked up at him as he turned his back to her. She gave a small smiled and than stood up and hugged Zane from behind. " Thanks for coming," she said smiling. Zane looked back at her and grunted but smiled inside.

" Not so fast," came Pierre's voice. Zane and Alexis turned to see him getting up. He than drew a sword as Zane drew his. The two ran at eachother and clashed swords. Pierre kicked Zane knocking him back onto the bed but Zane rolled to the side quickly as Pierre's saber cut the bed. Zane than leaped to his feet and swung his sword to have it blocked by Pierre. Alexis heard soldiers and turned to see the door opening, so she grabbed a iron coat rack and rammed it at the door to hold it shut.

Zane blocked another swing and dropped down and gave Pierre a leg sweep but Pierre hopped over the leg and swung for Zane's head but found his blade blocked and than a pistol at his stomach. He looked down to see Zane smirking as he pointed the pistol at Pierre's chest. " Cheater," he yelled.

Zane smiled and grinned, " Pirate," he said before pulling the trigger and watching the bullet blow into Pierre's chest causing blood to spray everyone as he stumbled back and tripped of the window ledge and out the window with a yell. Zane smirked and placed his sword and pistol away as he looked back at Alexis. She smiled this time and ran to him and wrapped her arms around him catching him off guard with her hug.

Elsewhere Chazz smiled as he dumped loads of gun powder in the castle's large armory. He led a small trail and grabbed a lit torch. " Hope captain Zane is out," he said before lighting the fuse and than running out of the castle with everyone else.

Zane and Alexis than turned when they heard the soldiers break the door down. Zane quickly grabbed Alexis and ran towards the window. " Hold on," he said as the soldier's fired musket rounds at them. Alexis closed her eyes and held onto Zane tight as he grabbed onto a rope hanging from the castle and used his sword as a handle to zip line with Alexis from the castle. He than heard a huge explosion and turned his head to see the castle exploding. " Chazz," he said.

He than looked and let go of the rope as he and Alexis hit the ground. He than helped her up and ran off with her as the castle was engulfed in flames and began to fall.

Chazz and the others waited down by the dock for their captain. " You think they got out," Chazz asked. Suddenly he felt a sword at his back.

" You answer that," came Zane's voice. Everyone turned and smiled to see Zane and Alexis come out of the shadows. Mindy, Jasmine, and Fonda ran and hugged Alexis as Zane placed his sword away and walked to the edge of the water.

" So Chazz it seems we're in need of a boat," Zane said.

" Anyone say boat," came Crowler's voice. Everyone looked to see Crowler sailing a rather large boat towards them.

" Some fishermam gladly gave up his boat for us," Crowler said laughing as he docked the boat. Chazz smirked and got aboard with the others. Zane smirked and than looked back at Alexis and the other three girls. He looked at Alexis and walked over to her.

" So what are you going to do," he asked her. Alexis looked up at him and smiled as she leaned up to him and kissed his lips lightly and than smiled as she walked past him to the ship with the others running up behind her. Zane touched his lips and than looked back at Alexis and smirked.

" Crowler set us back on course," Zane said walking onto the ship. He smiled at Alexis and than made his way to the helm as they sailed off. But back at the port a figure stood in the shadows. " Nighshroud have you found them yet," came a voice.

" Yes Captain Kagemaru, I have," the shadow said as his eyes glowed red and than disappeared.

**End Chapter**

**Please Review**


	7. The Shadow Pirates Appear

**Hey sorry its been so long, school, but there is a lemon in this chapter, my first one! And sorry for any mistakes!**

**Please Review**

**Chapter****7**

**Love and Shadow Pirates**

" So Captain Hell Kaiser and the remnants of his crew have left the French port and our still heading our way," a deep voice said. The voice was from inside a dark cave where one huge shadow stood before six other ones.

" Yes leader, Nightshroud is still tracking their location shall we leave to join him or wait?" one of the shadows asked. The huge shadow chuckled in the darkness and stood up.

" We shall greet this so called pirate captain but first we shall give them some time they are only a few leagues from us," the shadow said.

" Yes Lord Kagemaru," all the shadows said at once and than disappeared.

-

Zane stood at the helm of his new ship watching what was left of his crew work. He was down to only a few after losing a fraction of his pirate crew to Pierre and his damn French troops. His hair blew in the wind as the tail of his coat fluttered behind him. " Captain it seems we're only a day away from our destination and a day away from becoming the richest pirates in the whole sea," Chazz said walking over to Zane. Zane ignored him and glanced down at Alexis who was leaning over the side letting the wind blow her hair freely.

Zane remembered how she kissed him before they left the port and how happy he seemed to be when she stayed with him. He grunted and gripped his chest, what were these feelings, he was once the cold, murderous, most feared pirate on the high seas. He sighed and walked from the helm," Captain," Chazz said watching Zane leave.

" Take over Chazz, I need some time to rest," was all Zane said before walking below deck. Chazz scratched his head and than shrugged and told Belowski to take the helm while he helped Crowler map out their course. Alexis ran a hand through her hair and sighed with pleasure as the cool wind hit her face. She than turned in time to see the tail of Zane's coat disappear below deck.

" Whats up with him?," she wondered to herself. She looked around and than followed Zane's trail below deck, down the stairs, and down the hall to the last door which was for certain Zane's room. Alexis cracked the door a bit and peeked into to see Zane standing with his back to her glancing out the window at the full moon that cast a silver glow over him. He was in deep thought but somehow his thoughts found words which came from his mouth.

" What are these feelings, I can't get her out of mind, I want her with me all the time and I can feel my heart start to race when I even think of her name," Zane said, he than grunted and slammed his fist into the wall and placed his head against it," damnit what is wrong with me," he yelled.

" Its your heart Zane, its love," came the voice of the woman that caused these feeling inside Zane. He stood straight up and turned quickly to spot Alexis in the doorway. She walked in and closed the door behind her and walked over to him. " There is nothing wrong with you, its a common feeling when you care for someone a lot," Alexis said smiling up at him. Zane looked down at her and than turned his head.

" But I'm Hell Kaiser, most feared pirate, how can I have such feelings?" he questioned. Alexis sighed and took his hand and lead him over to the bed with ease and sat him down next to her.

" You can cause your human and cause you have a heart," Alexis said. Zane looked at her and felt himself smile a bit and than his heart race. He than reached over and placed a hand gently under Alexis's chin and drew he lips close to his and lightly touched his to hers and gave he a long but sweet kiss. Alexis looked at him but then closed her eyes and pulled him closer to her and forcing her lips harder to his. The two than broke the kiss and opened their eyes to look into eachother deeply, deep enough to eachother's souls.

" Alexis...I...love you," Zane heard himself say. Alexis looked at him with wide eyes and than felt tears come to them and fall down her cheeks. She could not believe how much he had changed and what he felt for her and thats when she felt her heart race.

" I love you to Zane," she said and as she finished the sentence her lips crashed against Zane's again in a more passionate kiss. Alexis ran her hands through his hard as his ran down her back. He than laid her back onto the bed still kissing her as his hands ran down her sides, hips, and legs. Alexis could feel her heart racing faster each minute and remembered all the other times she was with Zane and it had gone about this far, but this time it felt different, she wanted it this time. She gasped when she flet Zane kissing at her neck and let out a small moan as he gave a small suck on her collar bone.

Zane stopped and stood above Alexis and looked down at her. " Do you want this?" he asked her before going any further. Alexis looked up at him and smiled pulling him down onto her.

" Please Zane, I want this, I want it to be you," she whispered into his ear. Zane smiled and kissed her as he hugged her. He then unbuttoned her shirt quickly making her blush and make Zane smirk. He kissed her lightly as he hand went to one of her breasts and rubbed it lightly making he moan in his ear. His hand gently robbed her breast as he kissed her neck and listened to her moans of pleasure. He than went down and Alexis opened her eyes and moaned as she felt her nipple go into his mouth and get sucked on. She huffed for breath as she gripped the bed sheets as Zane sucked and licked at her nipple.

Zane than stopped and removed his shirt to show off his perfect chest which held many battle scars on it. Alexis sat up and traced her finger over the scars and looked into Zane's eyes. " So many wounds," she said.

" Mine are not as bad as the one's I gave you," Zane said looking at the large whip marks on Alexis's back. Alexis smiled and kissed him," thats in the past now, lets just remember this night," she said kissing him. They than laid down together kissing as Alexis ran her hand over Zane's chest. Zane kissed her and than broke it and slid her pants and undergarments off along with his, making Alexis blush even more. She tried hard not to stare at his, well you know, which made Zane smirk.

He laid her down and stood above her. " Please, be gentle," she whispered into his ear again. Zane nodded and opened her legs to reveal her womanhood. He postioned himself and than slowly entered her. Alexis screamed in pain making Zane stop.

" Are you okay?" he asked worried. Alexis smiled at him and kissed him lightly.

" I'm fine, keep going please," she said. Zane nodded and then continue to push inside her but found it hard without hurting her some. He finally got in and found out she was still a virgin. " My first time," she said smiling at Zane. He smiled and than kissed her hard as he began to slowly and steadly go in and out of her. Alexis grunted and than found herself moaning and screaming out loud. Zane grunted as he increased his pace and as Alexis moved her body in the same pace as his.

Alexis wrapped her arms tightly around his body and hugged him tight after one last thrust and felt herself come with him and her virigin wall broken. She screamed loud in pleasure and than went limp as Zane huffed and smiled. He laid down next to her watching her breathe heavily and than open her eyes and smile. " I love you," she said. Zane smiled and kissed her and pulled her close to him laying her head in his chest. He rubbed her hair and stroked her back until she finally fell asleep in his arms.

" I love you too," he whispered to her before he closed his eyes.

-

Sunlight shined through the window of the ship and into the room where the two new lovers laid. Zane grunted as the light shined on his eyes. He yawned and sat up and looked down at Alexis. He smiled and kissed her lightly before getting up and placing his clothes back on. He than pulled the bed sheets up around Alexis and left the room closing the door behind him. Once on deck he looked around at the clear blue sky and calm sea waters. He than looked around and noticed his whole crew looking at him smiling. " Get to work you idiots," he yelled.

The crew just smiled at him and than went back to their respective jobs. Zane placed his sword in his belt and walked to the helm where Chazz stood steering the ship. " Well well, how was your night?" Chazz asked grinning. Zane pushed him away and took the helm. " My pushy are we, after all that fun you had lastnight with the girl, how was she?" Chazz said chuckling but was than struck hard in his face and sent flying back on his behind. He looked up in shock at who hit him and saw Zane with his fist clenched.

" Hold your tongue Chazz and get back to work, before I make an example out of you before the crew," Zane ordered giving Chazz a death glare. Chazz gulped and got out of Zane's sight in a instant fearing more punishment from his captain. Zane cracked his knuckles and turned back to the helm, he would let no one get away with talking about Alexis in such away ever again.

-

Alexis groaned and opened hey eyes slowly and realized the warmth from Zane was gone. She felt for him and found his space empty in the bed. She sighed and looked infront of her to see Mindy and Jasmine kneeling on the bed. " Alexis how could you," Jasmine said. Alexis looked at her friend and tilted her head.

" What?" she replied. Mindy and Jasmine looked at eachother and than Alexis.

" We heard you last night," Mindy said. Alexis looked at them and than blushed and smiled a bit, she guessed they we're a little loud last night.

" You slept with that evil man, I would hate to have his slimely hands over me," Jasmine remarked making Alexis look up.

" Silence, he is not an evil person, he has a heart, he was nice, caring, gentle last night and I love him," Alexis said glaring at Jasmine who was taken aback a bit. Mindy smiled and hugged Alexis suddenly and laughed.

" Yay our little Alexis is in love," Mindy said laughing. Alexis laughed and hugged Mindy as Jasmine just snorted and turned from them. Suddenly the happy moment was broken when the door to the room slammed open and the girls turned to see Chazz standing in the doorway.

" Lets go, captain wants everyone on deck, we're nearing the island," he said. The girls sighed and Jasmine left the room as Alexis placed her clothes on and followed. Chazz narrowed his eyes at Mindy who walked over to him and smiled. The two than hugged and gave eachother a kiss.

" Did you tell them yet about us two?" Chazz asked her. Mindy smiled and shook her head.

" Nah, they don't need to know yet, what, Chazzy-Poo your cheek is swollen," Mindy said rubbing Chazz's cheek but her hand was grabbed by him.

" Its okay, come on lets go before they wonder where we are," Chazz said. He gave Mindy another kiss before walking out with her behind him. Zane stood at the helm letting Damon take over the steering. He walked over to Alexis who was leaning against the side looking at the sea.

" How are you feeling?" Zane asked her wondering if she was okay from last night. Alexis turned to him and smiled grabbing his hand.

" I'm fine don't worry," she said reassuring him. Zane smiled and was about to kiss her when suddenly the ship rocked hard to the side. Jasmine and Fonda fell down as Chazz grabbed Mindy to keep her from falling and than Crowler fell down hitting both Missy and Torrey in the process. Zane grunted and looked over to see the ocean beginning to get rough and choppy.

" Whats wrong, the ocean was calm a minute ago," Alexis wondered. She than looked up and saw a large mass of black clouds begin to form in the sky above their ship. Soon the sky became dark as lightning and fog rolled in.

" Damon keep us steady and be cautious, Belowski get in the crow's nest and guide us," Zane ordered. The small kid nodded and quickly climbed the mast and into the nest, scanning for anything. He looked into the fog and squinted when he saw a large black shadow.

" Captain there is something coming," he yelled down. Zane walked down the steps to the front with everyone else and looked ahead. Soon the large black shadow appeared and it was huge. A giant black ship sailing black sails, it was old, rotting, and covered in all matters of sea life.

" Crew get your weapons ready, it might be a enemy ship," Zane yelled. The whole crew drew swords and pistols as Zane drew his. " Alexis take your friends and go for cover," Zane said but then noticed Alexis holding a sword also. She looked at him with a determined look and Zane knew there was no changing her mind. He turned back to the large ship that slowly approached and stopped on the side of the Kaiser crew's ship. Alexis looked up at the ship and squinted to see several shadows standing at the edge but suddenly they disappeared. Everyone looked around when suddenly lightning struck near the ship causing everyone to fall down and the ship to rock.

Zane grunted and than looked with shock as bandaged hands began to come up through his ship like from another dimension. The crew jumped up quickly and watched in horror as the bandaged hands came up further to reveal they were attached to bodies of zombie looking creatures bandaged from head to toe. " What are they, monsters?" Jasmine screamed. Zane growled and swung his sword cutting on of them in the stomach and watching his top half fly off, he smirked but was in shock when he saw the top half still go, crawling towards them.

" Attack now," Zane ordered. His grew slashed and fired at the mummied zombies but nothing worked, they still came. Zane sliced one and then turned around kicking one in the head and snapping it off, but still the headless body kept going. Chazz stabbed one and kicked it away but then BAM! His sword was shot from his hand. Chazz turned to see a man twirling two pistols and wearing an eyepatch with four other people behind him.

" Hehehe, nice to meet you kid," the guy said smirking and suddenly the four people behind him lept at Chazz and attacked. A woman with as whip, a kid with a hammer, a guy with a knife, and a huge man with a mace all attacked at once but Chazz quickly rolled to the side and dodged everything but the whip snatched his leg and ripped the flesh making Chazz yell in pain. He than took a knife and cut the piece of rope and got to his feet to fight.

Crowler sliced a few mummies but was than knocked to the ground by a bat. He looked up to see a swarm of bats fly down and merge into one to form a beautiful woman with green hair and a long red dress. " Evening darlings," she laughed as a large white tiger jumped bedside her and transformed into a tall, muscular amazon lookin woman.

" Who here is tough enough to fight me," she yelled pounding her chest. Crowler gulped and quickly got up and backed up into Chazz.

" Crolwer who are these people?" Chazz asked.

" Their, their the...Shadow Pirates," Crowler said sweating. Mindy, Jasmine, and Fonda dodged all the mummies and ran towards the door to go below deck but stopped as a large black shadow appeared infront of the door. They watched in horror as a man walked out of the shadows in a long black trench coat with a black hat.

" Welcome, to the shadows," he said raising his head to reveal a mask across his face and a smirk under it. The three girls backed away from his as he drew a large jagged sword and swung it at them cutting a piece of the ship off and making them run away. Damon, Belowski, and Torrey back away together as two more shadow pirates appeared before the crew. One wearing egyptian jewelry and carrying a scythe and the other in a long brown cape with a full black mask and silver hair weilding a trident spear. The whole crew back up to eachother and looked around to find themselves surrounded by six shadow pirates and mummies.

" Captain, what now, the mummies can't be killed and these shadow pirates seem pretty strong," Torrey said. Zane grunted and looked up to see a giant fireball coming down and land on the ship with an explosion and setting the ship a fire.

" The fool, he always has to enter dramatic," the amazon woman grutned. Alexis looked to see a man dressed in black and purple with a mask on exit the fire and smirk.

" Nightshroud you fool, what did Lord Kagemaru tell you about being so rash," the masked shadow man yelled.

" Hehehe, guess I over did it a bit, but oh well," Nightshroud said chuckling. Zane looked around to see the fire start spreading around the ship and decided to use this distraction to his advantage. He quickly swung his sword and cut a rope causing the ship's sail to far between them and the mummies.

" Chazz the lifeboat," Zane yelled. Chazz nodded and with Crowler and Damon quickly pushed the lifeboat down to the water below. Zane sliced a few rouge mummies and then tossed down a lantern to catch the fallen sail on fire to slow the shadow pirates down. The others quickly began to climb down to the lifeboat as the mummies tried to climb over the fire but instead caught themselves on fire.

" Captain lets go," Chazz yelled. Zane looked Alexis and let her climb down before her did. When it came for him he turned to meet face to face with the masked shadow man in black.

" Leaving so soon," he said raising his sword and swinging it. Zane tried to draw his sword but there was no time, but than another sword came infront of him and blocked. He turned to see his second mate Torrey holding it off.

" Captain go, I'll hold them off," he said.

" No we're all getting off," Zane said. Torrey smiled at Zane and than kicked him in the stomach and over the railing down into the lifeboat with a thud. Chazz and Damon than kicked the lifeboat off and everyone began to paddle.

" Fool, you have killed yourself," the masked man said and then broke through Torrey's sword and down into his body. He smirked and then pulled the sword back ripping it through Torrey's flesh and making a puddle of crimson red blood on the deck. He than kicked Torrey's lifeless body away and turned to the other shadow pirates.

" Geez Titan, think you could have killed him any less painful," Nightshroud said. Titan grunted and placed his sword away.

" Blast the rest got away though, shall we pursue," the eyepacthed man asked.

" No not now, we have killed one today why kill them all now," a deep voice came. Everyone turned to see a rather large shadow walk onto the ship. " We will let them run for now, but soon we will kill each of them, one by one," the shadow said letting out a evil laugh. The other shadow pirates began to laugh also as they retreated to their ship and disappear.

Zane sat and watched the ship in the distance burn to the bottome of the sea. " Torrey, you fool," he said slamming his fist. Everyone looked at him as he turned his back to them all. Alexis sighed and placed her arm around Zane and hugged him.

" Captain, what do we do now," Crowler asked. Everyone in the boat sighed and looked in opposite ways as Zane closed his eyes. He than opened his eyes and then turned to everyone.

" We get a ship, a crew, and than we fight these shadow pirates and we beat them," Zane said," I'am Hell Kaiser, most feared pirate in the whole ocean and its time these shadow pirates feared me," he yelled. Everyone in the boat smiled and than yelled all at once.

" And I know where we can get a ship," Chazz said smirking. Zane nodded and than looked at Alexis who was looking back at the burning ship.

" Something the matter?" Zane asked. Alexis was in thought, the man known as Nightshroud, his voice and his presence, he seemed somehow familiar to her. She than shook her head when Zane's voice broke her thoughts.

" No nothing is wrong," she answered hugging him and burying her head in his chest. Zane smiled and kissed her and held her tight as the small lifeboat paddled to its destination.

**End Chapter**

**Please Review and by the way it was my first lemon ever so sorry if it wasn;t good!**


End file.
